Injured Love
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne gets the dreaded phone call from a local hospital, she realizes just how much she loves her husband. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Yet another bit of fluff that came out of rereading some of Andrea (**iloveromance**)'s work!

Daphne looked down at her infant son, falling in love with him all over again. "Sh, it's all right, David. Daddy's going to be home soon." At first, it seemed her words hadn't comforted the baby, but a moment later, he smiled, and reached up to grab a strand of his mother's hair. Daphne's heart warmed, remembering the very first time he'd done this, shortly after he was born.

But the moment was interrupted by the phone ringing. Daphne put David down in his playpen to answer it. "Mrs. Crane?" a male voice on the other end asked.

"Yes." She had a bad feeling about this call instantly.

"I'm calling from Seattle General. Your husband's been in an accident. We don't want you to panic, but we think it's best if you pick him up."

"Oh, my God. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone immediately and went over to the playpen. She started to take him out, but he was happily playing there. How could she disturb him for something as serious as this? A baby had no business going to the ER. After taking a quick breath to try to calm herself, Daphne realized she would need to call someone to look after him. Roz was working. The obvious choice would be Martin and Ronee, but Daphne didn't want to worry them if she didn't know the situation herself. That left only one possibility. Mrs. Woodson. The dear lady loved her work, and Daphne knew that she was probably still at the office, even if Niles had already left for the day. She dialed nervously, praying the secretary was still there. She was relieved when a very familiar voice said, "Dr. Crane's office. How may I help you?"

"Mrs. Woodson? It's Daphne. The hospital just called me and said that Niles was in an accident. I've got to get over there right away. Is there any chance you could sit with David for a while?"

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Woodson didn't even hesitate. "I'll be right there."

Daphne's heart pounded as she waited for Mrs. Woodson to arrive. She wondered if David could sense her fear. He seemed not to notice, but she still wasn't sure. Luckily it wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. "Come in, Mrs. Woodson," Daphne called. She was in too much of a panic to answer.

"Now, Daphne, I'm sure everything's going to be just fine. Don't worry about a thing. David and I will just keep each other company. I already know where everything is, and I've spent plenty of time watching my grandchildren."

A grateful smile appeared on Daphne's face. "Thank you so much."

Mrs. Woodson smiled. "It's my pleasure. David's a wonderful baby. Now, you just go and bring his father home, all right?"

Once again, Daphne was overwhelmed by relief. After one more "thank you" to her husband's secretary, she left for the hospital.

As she drove, Daphne pictured various scenarios, her husband hooked up to machines, clinging to life. Or herself entering the hospital just in time to be informed that he'd passed only moments ago. A deadly fear gripped her heart, but Daphne tried her best to be strong. The hospital had said not to panic, after all.

She reached the hospital parking lot, and got out of her car as quickly as possible. She rushed into the emergency room. "Where's me husband, Niles Crane?" she asked the first person she saw.

"Daphne." The sound of his voice calmed her as nothing else could. She followed its sound to a curtained area, where her husband sat on a gurney, while a doctor attempted to bandage a large cut on his forehead. There seemed to be a massive amount of blood.

"What happened?"

Niles took a deep breath. "I was at a red light. It turned green, and I stepped on the gas. But I guess I must've moved too soon, because the next thing I knew, I was coming face-to-face with my windshield. It was my own stupidity. I was rushing home to my family, and I wound up here."

The doctor tending to Niles turned to Daphne. "You're his wife, I assume?"

Daphne nodded.

"Well, his cut's pretty bad, but he seems to be OK now. We just didn't want to chance him driving." Then he turned his attention back to his patient. "Your head will probably hurt for a while, but if it doesn't go away within twenty-four hours, come back here."

Niles nodded solemnly. "Yes, Doctor." He looked up at Daphne, feeling a sense of shame for what he'd done. "Let's go home, my love."

Daphne reached out her hand, and Niles immediately took it. "I'm so sorry, Daphne. I didn't mean for this to happen."

She pulled her husband close. "Hush. I know you'd never do anything like this on purpose. I'm just glad you're all right. I kept thinking how it would feel if..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh, Daphne." Niles felt his shame multiply a hundredfold. He stopped walking, looking into her eyes. "I've let you and David down."

Daphne kissed him. "You've done nothing of the sort. When I left him, David was having a ball in his playpen. Mrs. Woodson's with him now."

Niles felt a rush of gratitude for his secretary. "I really must give her a raise."

"If she'll let you," Daphne replied, laughing. Many times over the years, Niles had attempted to increase her salary, only to have her refuse.

"How lucky am I?" Niles said. "I've got the most beautiful wife I could've ever hoped for, a wonderful son, _and_ a secretary who won't work for more than what I'm paying her."

Daphne kissed him. "It's because of you, Niles. Mrs. Woodson doesn't work for you because she needs the money. She does it because she loves you. And, well, I doubt anyone else would ever find me as beautiful as you seem to. You're right about David, though. He is such a wonderful son. He takes after his dad."

Niles' heart melted. "Thank you. You know, to make up for the mess I've created, I could cook dinner tonight, or at least do the dishes for you." He pointed to the bandage on his head, a reminder of the horrible accident he'd had.

Daphne shook her head. "Oh, darling, no. You're injured, and that means that I have to take care of _you_. Luckily, that just happens to be me specialty." She kissed him deeply.

A rush of love went through Niles, thinking of the way she cared for others. It was this very kind, selfless nature which had drawn him in from the very beginning. "I've always been grateful for you, as a friend, as Dad's therapist, and everything in between. But now that I get to see what an amazing wife and mother you are, I'm finding more and more reasons to love you with each passing day."

Without a word, Daphne put her arms around him. Even here, in a hospital, surrounded by sickness and tragedy, she felt safe in his embrace. That feeling of peace and comfort, of belonging somewhere, had been what made Daphne finally surrender her heart.

They'd been through so much over the years. Things that could easily have torn a couple apart. And yet, here they stood. Like Niles' own body, they both had their share of wounds, but those injuries had only strengthened them. As Daphne listened to his heartbeat, she knew without a doubt that there was no one else on earth she'd rather give her heart to.

**The End**


End file.
